


Body Talk

by stxrmyeon



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Unresolved Feelings, it does not happen, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrmyeon/pseuds/stxrmyeon
Summary: "As if you’re looking for the right timeYour fingers look anxiousThose fingertips tell meThat today is the end-Body Talk, Red Velvet
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 2





	Body Talk

Dongmyeong looked at the hour and got excited. Two hours until what he and Giwook had planned to end their relationship on a good note. At first, he was hesitant because of it, but now he wants it. The idea of having sex with your ex was not one that Dongmyeong was fond of, but as he thought more about it, he knew that he would miss Giwook so much that maybe doing it for the last time, will make him happy or at least, satisfied.

Or that’s what he thought because as the hours passed by, he found himself sweating excesively and getting nervous. His mind was racing and convincing him to call it off. When it got to the extreme, he also was opting to ghost Giwook. He acknowledged that it was an asshole move, but he didn’t know what to do. What if he regretted it halfway? He knew that Giwook would respect his decision to call it off, but it still made him a little bit nervous to tell the guy that he was having self-doubts. Part of him wanted this, but a voice in his head was telling him that this was the worst idea he ever had. He had feelings for Giwook, this would only make it worse...

Deep in his thoughts, Dongmyeong heard a knock. This made him almost drop his phone, which he didn’t even noticed that he was holding, but he regained his composure before it could happen. He took a deap breath and approached the door. His fingertips lingered on the doorknob, before turning it slowly.

“Hello” He greeted with a smile, after opening the door with such calm and nervousness. He caught a glimps of Giwook and he looked even more stunning than ever with his black jeans and his dark blue turtle neck, accompanied with all of his accesories. He also smelled of a perfume that always drove Dongmyeong crazy. The guy always searched for it since it smelled amazing but since Giwook never revealed its name, he just got to smell it when Giwook put it on which mess his perception even more. Now it wasn’t “Oh, I like that perfume because of how it smells”, now it was “Oh, I like that perfume because it remembers me of Giwook” and that messed him up now that they weren’t together.

“Hi” Giwook smiled back and it kind of pained Dongmyeong. He really missed seeing that smile every day.

“Come on in.” The guy invited and stepped aside so that the guy could enter. He took off his shoes, and breathed in.

“Your apartment still smells like vanilla! I love it!” The youngest exclaimed innocently, but he didn’t know how much it hurt Dongmyeong to hear those words. To know that the guy cared enough to remember all of those little details. Dongmyeong sighed to himself, this was going to be a long evening.

-

They were sitting down watching a movie that both liked. It seemed like a cliché thing to do before doing whatever they were going to do but it was in their character to watch movies. It was something they would constantly bond over so it seemed like the most fitting thing to do.

Throughout the movie, they were also flirting and heating each other up. Dongmyeong would ‘accidentally’ touch Giwook’s thigh, and Giwook would ‘accidentally’ bite his lips, tempting the other. It was a playful thing they were enjoying and it was about time that they started their ‘mission’.

A part of the movie came up where they started laughing.Since tension had built up and they accidentally made eye contact, it clicked. With a swift motion, Giwook pulled Dongmyeong onto his lap and the guy happily complied. He wanted to feel his body close to the other’s, no matter what it took. They started kissing passionately while Dongmyeong rocked his hips back and forth. This excited Giwook; he loved this feeling. So much, in fact, that he deeply grunted and this drove Dongmyeong insane. He felt the vibration of the guy's throat all over his body and it made him feel so good that he wished he did it all over again. Because of that, Dongmyeong started rocking his hips even more deeper and slower, just to make Giwook suffer in the best way possible. Again, the guy groaned and Dongmyeong moaned as a response. It was an unusual conversation but they let each other know they were indeed enjoying it, even though Dongmyeong had this annoying thought at the back of his head. He ignored it as much as he could.

Concentrating on the situation as hard as he could, he felt Giwook enter his hand below his shirt. Dongmyeong rapidly felt the guy's cold fingers on his love handles. This made him arc his back and throw his head back. With this newfound access, Giwook started slowly kissing the other's neck. Leaving little bites now and then. Both weren't fans of leaving hickeys on the neck so the guy limited himself to bite as soft as he could, just to tease. He also slowly started making invisible traces on Dongmyeong's back. This tickled him a lot so some giggles left his mouth before he could even think of controlling them.

  
"Cute," Giwook muttered in a low voice, looking up to Dongmyeong, who was now blushing like crazy. He didn’t know why he felt so flustered. This had happened thousands of times and he knew Giwook loved it.

  
Giwook _**loved**_ it…

  
Dongmyeong shyly smiled in response and Giwook continued what he was doing. Tired of the cloth between them, they both took off each other’s t-shirts. This was a tradition they had ever since the first time they had sex. In the beginning, Giwook was very self conscious of his body so Dongmyeong found a way to make him feel better. He told the guy that maybe if they both were shirtless at the same time, that Giwook would feel less pressured to be the only one showing his body or even feel bad after seeing Dongmyeong’s body first. Dongmyeong always made sure to reassure his ex-boyfriend by saying sweet words but even when Giwook had overcome his insecurities, they kept doing it, as an omage to their first times.

It was a cute gesture but by remembering the meaning of it, a tear rolled down Dongmyeong’s cheek, landing on Giwook’s who was a little bit busy kissing the guy’s jawline. As soon as he felt it, he looked up with concern. 

  
“Myeong-ie, are you okay? Should we stop?” Giwook asked with the sweetest voice ever and this broke the guy even more. He couldn’t stand it anymore, so he literally stood up.

  
“Giwook… I cannot do this” He exclaimed, too exhalted. Too much, in fact, that Giwook stood up as well, wondering if he had done something wrong. Little did he know that he accidentally did something wrong, even if it wasn’t directly his fault.

  
Dongmyeong wasn’t over him; it was evident. Even though Dongmyeong was the one who cut off the relationship, he still was the one who had feelings left and Giwook had notices. Still, he accepted to have sex one last time, and this broke Dongmyeong to the point that he, shaking, ran to his room, not wanting to see the guy again.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> As expected, another sad story from me. It's like I never get tired of it omg


End file.
